The present invention relates to polyene compounds and more particularly to dienoic compounds derived from aryl intermediates with the general formula: ##STR2## where
R is H or lower alkyl of from 1 to 5 carbon atoms; and
R.sub.1 is H, lower alkyl of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms or aralkyl.
Related prior art includes the following references:
A synthesis of 2,3,6-trimethyl-p-anisaldehyde is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,681.
M. I. Dawson, et al. (J. Med. Chem., 1981, 24, 1214) described the synthesis of (E)-1-(4-carbethoxyphenyl)-2-methyl-4-(2,2,6-trimethylbicyclo-[4.1.0]hept- 1-yl)-1,3-butadiene and analogs and reported their activity in an assay for the inhibition of tumor promoter-induced mouse epidermal ornithine decarboxylase.